Two Peas in a Pod
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: Oh, how he should have listened to thought number one. Kid Flash/Jinx Artemis is in there too! T for totally-jinxed's contest! Please review! One shot


_**I am writing this for **__**totally-jinxed**__**'s contest, hope you like!**_

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans nor Young Justice belongs me. (sadly v . v,)**

…**..**

Kid Flash flashed a grin at Jinx.

"See, this isn't a bad place to have a date." The bar was crowded with alcoholics, people watching football games, hanging out, or on dates like currently Kid Flash, A.K.A Wally West and Jinx A.K.A, well…. Jinx was having. Jenny kept subconsciously turning the hologram ring on her tan finger. Her hair was blonde and hanging down to her shoulders now, with brown eyes with a pinkish tint.

"Yeah, wearing a holo ring and be grounded by football nerds and alcoholics is the best form of fun," she said sarcastically, shaking her head as she watched Wally cram a chili dogs into his mouth. "Well, at least you have something to eat."

Wally grinned at her and dipped his finger in the chili sauce and drew two red ovals on Jinx's cheeks where her usual pink ones are while she tried to bat his hands away, smiling. The two had been always made it.

"Wow Wally, I have not seen you acting this sweet since you and Robin said good bye when we went to college. You almost cried." Both Jinx and Wally craned their necks to find a tall woman with grey eyes, long blond hair, and with the looks Vietnamese heritage. She was dressed in a white tank top, dark green jacket, blue jeans, and black combat boots.

She as smirked at them, Jinx received a very good vibe from this woman, right off the back. But then she saw the look Wally was giving this mystery woman, and the vibe turned sour.

"Who are you?" The woman's stare moved from Wally to Jinx's.

"Artemis. Yours?"

"Jinx." Artemis glared at the drunk man sitting next to Jinx, and he automatically got up and staggered away. She took the drunk's place and picked up a menu, flipping through it aimlessly.. _'Okay, maybe Artemis isn't that bad. Still.. I don't like the way Wally is looking at her….' _Jinx thought.

"Artie? What are you doing here—"Artemis shrugged and said.

"I'm here on business, Wall-man. Just stopped by to grab a bite before I went back to Gotham." Wally rolled his eyes and looked off to the side.

"Yeah, after this you can go back to _him_." Artemis's head snapped away from the menu and she glared at Wally.

"I thought you had gotten over this. Move on, Kid Dork." Wally returned the glare.

"I have! I just don't like him—you can't trust him!" Jinx felt her eyes flash pink How could they just right off the back forget her and start arguing?

"I can't-"Jinx slammed her glass down on the table.

"Enough! Wally, we came here for a date, not for you to argue with an ex! Can you please just go over to the bar and get us some real drinks?" Kid Flash mutter out an sorry and disappeared into the crowd. Jinx turned back to Artemis.

"And you—"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to argue with him. Old habits are hard to break." Jinx shook her head.

"I know. I used to be a bad guy, and sometimes that still shows. Like when I get that urge to kill Wally." Artemis laughed.

"I get that too. Actually I think everyone feels that way at some point." The two girls laughed together, and after a moment, Artemis leaned in and said deviously:

"So, want to hear some embarrassing and potential frightening stories about Wally?"

"To use for blackmail? Sure."

So ten minutes later, when Wally had dispersed from the crowd, to find his girlfriend and his Ex-girlfriend laughing so loud that tears spilled out of their eyes and people were staring either in horror or humor, Kid flash had only three things enter his mind:

Run as fast as you can—who cares about the secrete identity?!

If they started making out right now that would be so hot.

How did they go from being in a ex-girlfriend vs. girlfriend situation to being best friends in ten minutes?

The last one won his mind over, even though thought number two still lingered. He walked over to the two laughing girls, his curiosity getting the better of him. Oh, how he should have listened to thought number one. Jinx choked out through her laughter:

"I can't believe he would not say he didn't believe in could he not? And now he is dating me? My powers are basically based on magic!"

"I know—right? I think he needs to get his eyes checked. Now, want to hear about the time he tried to flirt with this girl, but it turned out be a cross dresser?" Wally let the highest pitched scream that you had ever heard. Everyone stared at him, eyes wide. But Wally didn't care—his worst nightmare was coming alive right in front of him.

He ran out of the room, at human speeds at first, but with a sudden boom, he broke the sound barrier when he got outside. He ran fast and hard through the city, away from the two girls, who were still sitting at counter. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I guess we should go get him." They hopped out of their seats, leaving a twenty behind on the table. They strolled calmly out the door. The brisk night air greeted them, and the stars above watched the girls as they stopped and stared at each other for a moment.

"You better go alone; I think having both of us there would make Kid Crash pee his pants. I need to go anyway," Artemis turned away," Nice to meet you Jinx." Artemis began to walk away as Jinx asked.

"Do you ever… miss him?" Artemis turned back around, and looked the girl in the eye and did what she had learned to do best—lie.

"No. But…" Maybe it was Jinx was so similar to Artemis, but she felt like, for the first time in a long time, that she could trust this girl. "It sometimes hurts to know that I was the right kind of girl for him…. A spitfire, but I wasn't the right girl." She turned back around and walked away, not even pausing to look over her shoulder and yell:

"GOOD LUCK WITH BAYWATCH! I HOPE WE CAN HANG OUT AGAIN SOMETIME WITH OUT KID MOUTH SHIRKING LIKE A GIRL!"

And then she disappeared into the shadows. Jinx stared at the spot where Artemis once stood. She couldn't pretend to understand how Artemis felt but…. she just knew that she would see her again, and that meant that maybe someday she would understand.

Jinx ran in the opposite direction, towards the apartment that they shared, later to find Wally hiding in a closet.

…

**If is Jinx OC, sorry—it is just that I have not wrote Jinx before. Like at all. So, besides that please review!**

**KKA**


End file.
